In a typical machining context, the actual machining process and machine operator generally concentrate on one specific area of a part while it is being milled or otherwise machined. In CAD systems, however, most operations are directed to at least an entire part. Typical CAD/CAM systems do not support the “divide-and-conquer” machining strategy followed by many machinists, especially for high speed machining.
Machining a very small feature in a large part takes as much time as machining the large part itself. For this reason, there is a need in the art for a system, process and computer program product that enables CAD design and analysis of machine processes more precise machining.